answers
by kyleisgod
Summary: Kyle needs answers about the afterlife. Only one boy can give him the correct ones. Slash, PWP!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is from November 2004. I don't know why I never posted it on here. I hope you all enjoy it. My writing style has changed since I penned this, but I figured you all might like to read it anyway, so I posted it as is. Enjoy.

Jews weren't supposed to believe in hell. But when it came to the afterlife, Kyle Broflovski couldn't help sometimes questioning his faith. Was his religion right? Was it wrong? And if so, what were the consequences? Would there even be consequences? All he knew for certain was that if hell did exist, he'd do anything to avoid burning in it.

Kyle always ended up thinking about the major questions of life and death whenever he visited his grandmother's grave. It was why he didn't pay his respects too often. It made him crazy pondering spiritual questions he'd never be able to answer definitively. It was good he chose tonight to visit though. Because as luck would have it, tonight would be the night he'd get his answer.

"Fancy seeing you here" the voice behind him called. Kyle turned around and laid his eyes on Damien. They hadn't seen each other since childhood, but it was hard to forget the son of the devil. Kyle wasn't sure why Damien would remember him, but that didn't matter as much as the fact that Damien was talking to him. And Damien had the answer to Kyle's question.

"Oh. Hi" the Jew replied, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm gathering souls for my father."

"That's cool I guess…Hey, are you gonna be around for a while?"

"Why?"

"You wanna do something?"

It turned out he did. They decided on going to Kyle's house and playing video games. Kyle couldn't just come right out and grill Damien. That would be rude. Spending some time with him and then subtly bringing up his question would make receiving an answer much more likely. Being pure evil, Damien got quite a kick out of the violent games the earthly world produced. Once the smiling fangs in Damien's mouth were visible, Kyle felt the time was right.

"I want to ask you something."

The boy dressed in all black sighed. "I knew it. Every time I come to earth, someone has a question."

"Oh…Well, yeah, but how many chances like this am I gonna get?"

Damien nodded. "Well I don't give out the secrets of the universe for free. I'll tell you anything you wish to know, but only for a price."

"What sort of price?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Sex…"

"Sex? Dude, I'm not gonna whore myself to get an answer about hell. Can't I just give you money or something?"

"Material possessions mean nothing in hell, foolish mortal. But with rare exception, sex is always pleasurable. Give it to me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Kyle had to ponder this one. Asking for sex was a far cry from demanding your soul or your first born son. Not that Kyle had to worry about the latter. He was gay, which was another reason to consider going with this proposal.

Damien continued. "I already know you like males. God isn't the only one watching the things you do."

"Why me though? Can't I just buy you a hooker?"

"You could. But I want it from you. I find you attractive. I have since we were children. I was disappointed father took me away before I got the chance to ravish you."

Kyle was a bit shocked at this piece of news. But at least it explained why Damien remembered him and why he now wanted to screw.

"You were into guys when we were eight?"

"I'm the son of Satan. I was into lots of shit when I was eight. Sex, drugs, you name it."

Kyle nodded, still unsure about this.

Damien spoke again. "You know, it isn't whoring yourself if you consent. And I'm almost certain that if we got started, you'd want this as much as I do."

"…If I said yes, and it didn't turn me on like you say it will, would you stop?"

"Yes. If I wanted rape sex I'd have taken it easily by now. So, do we have a deal or not?"

"…Okay…"

Damien immediately disposed of his shirt. Kyle followed suit. A bulge had already formed before Damien's pants hit the floor, and as he finished stripping off his skull covered black boxer shorts he received a quiet "wow" response from the smiling, now also naked red head. Kyle didn't know what Damien did to acquire such a large package, but evil had never looked so good.

Kyle went to his dresser drawer and pulled out some baby oil. He lied back on his bed, rightfully assuming Damien would desire to be on top. He started masturbating himself to arousal, staring at Damien's hot upper body and pondering how his lower half would soon feel as well.

Damien's hands began curiously roaming Kyle's body as he joined him on the bed. His lips started kissing along the side of Kyle's neck. Kyle was now fully focused on the pleasure he was receiving. And it was indeed quite good. It had him moaning already. As Damien's hand grasped his cock and began to stroke, Kyle figured "why not?" and smiled, already mentally consenting to the act. Kyle's moans only grew louder as he felt Damien's finger going inside of him. Luckily he had placed some of the lube on it first.

"O-oh...More…Please…"

Damien grinned, whispering in his new found lover's ear. "I told you."

Damien continued, inserting another of his fingers into the boy's ass. It caused Kyle's body to shake with pleasure. His hand went back to rubbing his cock; Damien's having stopped to focus on pushing in and out of the anus. Kyle moans and rubs up and down his penis faster as he feels the dark one inserting a third finger into him, stretching him beyond belief.

"D-Damien...Mmm...F-Fuck me...Ahhh..."

Damien pulled his fingers out and then spread the Jew's legs apart. He kissed Kyle on his quivering mouth and moved overtop of him. Kyle rubbed his hands along Damien's legs and ass, kissing wildly at his mouth as anticipation built.  
Damien moans in pleasure at Kyle's touch, his organ poking right up against the Jew's hole. He enters; causing both of them to groan against each other's now wrestling tongues. Damien gasps at the tightness around his cock, sucking Kyle's neck as he slowly builds up a motion inside the hot asshole.

Kyle continues moaning and groaning as he kissed Damien passionately, feeling the boy driving himself in deeper and faster with each push. Kyle clenched his ass even more around Damien, only increasing the pleasure for both of them as Damien bucked his hips quicker.

Damien cries out, moving his boner against Kyle's prostate now, finally cumming inside of him.

Kyle pants against Damien's face, continuing to harshly beat his own meat as the boy fucks his butt mercilessly through orgasm. Feeling the boner shoot cum inside him only drove Kyle over the edge all the faster.

"AHH!!!"

They kissed, licked, and groped each other in the afterglow before slowly regaining their normal composures.

"Well…That was fun…"

Kyle relaxes his muscles, moaning one last time as the boy pulled out.

"What about my question?"

"A deal is a deal" Damien responded, dressing again. "What do you want to know?"

"Do Jews go to hell?"

"No."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. He finally had his answer. Jews didn't have to worry about hell. And even better, he found this out after getting laid. This was too good to be true.

"Jews don't go to hell. But gays do."

And with that, Damien had claimed another soul. 


End file.
